A wide variety of ski carriers have been devised including ski carriers which are utilized to carry skis on vehicles. Examples of prior art devices of this nature are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,641 issued Dec. 17, 1974 to Kohls, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,759 issued Oct. 23, 1979 to Wnek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,470 issued Feb. 8, 1983 to Dallaire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,838 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Kamaya, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,457 issued Aug. 3, 1976 to Kesler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,980 issued Nov. 22, 1988 to Redick, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,708 issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Mayer.
The above-identified patents are merely representative of ski carrier means to be employed with vehicles. It will be appreciated that a wide variety of ski racks or carriers are so constructed as to be placed in a number of positions relative to the vehicle including upon the roof top or at the rear of the vehicle. While rear mounting of a carrier on a vehicle has advantages, one serious drawback does exist with respect to arrangements of this type in that skis located at the rear of vehicles are subject to damage in the event of a rear end collision.
The apparatus of the present invention is so constructed as to greatly reduce the chances of damage to the skis due to rear end collision. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is adapted to be utilized with vehicles of the type having rear mounted wheel assemblies. Such vehicles are widely employed by skiing enthusiasts and the apparatus of the present invention may be readily mounted on such vehicles and utilize the wheel assembly to afford protection to the skis as well as to the ski carrying apparatus itself.
Another feature of the present invention relates to its use of ski holders which function not only to attach the skis to the rest of the carrier apparatus but also operate as convenient means for transporting the skis to and from the vehicle. That is, the holder means incorporated in the apparatus fulfills a two-fold function, greatly contributing to the convenience of the apparatus. Dual purpose ski holders are generally known, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,192 issued Jul. 14, 1981 to Sazegar and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,387 issued Oct. 13, 1981 to Wnek, but the apparatus of the present invention particularly lends itself to deployment on the back of a vehicle and is characterized by its relative simplicity and low cost.